


Фальшивые отношения

by Galactic_Lord



Series: krtskweek2020 / kurotsukiweek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Lord/pseuds/Galactic_Lord
Summary: [kurotsukiweek2020] Из-за слишком настойчивого ухажёра Тсукишима вынужден попросить своего соседа, Куроо Тетсуро, притвориться его парнем.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: krtskweek2020 / kurotsukiweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848298
Kudos: 6





	Фальшивые отношения

**Author's Note:**

> [kurotsukiweek2020]  
> 23.07.20  
> День 1. Романтика  
> Фальшивые отношения
> 
> Также эта работа есть и на Книге Фанфиков — https://ficbook.net/readfic/9509738

Тсукишима соврал, если бы сказал, что заселяться в общежитие было не волнительно для него. Как-никак абсолютно незнакомый и огромный город, университет, новый сосед, с которым непонятно, смогут ли они хотя бы ужиться вместе. Поэтому, когда он открывал дверь комнаты, то невольно затаил дыхание.

Первой ему, конечно же, в глаза бросилась обстановка комнаты. По сути, ничего необычного: две кровати, пара тумб около них, столы и шкафы. Было немного неприбрано, но только потому, что его сосед, судя по всему, уже начал распаковывать свои вещи. И когда послышался звук открывшейся двери, он сразу же обернулся. 

Тсукишиму встретили тёплые янтарные глаза, внушающие противоречащее чувство безоговорочного доверия. Но в то же время в противовес этому лохматые чёрные волосы создавали некий хулиганистый образ.

Тсукишима успешно сохранял присущее ему хладнокровие и спокойствие, но всё равно нервно сцепил пальцы рук вместе. Сосед улыбнулся, подошёл ближе, источая ауру надёжности, и приветливо протянул руку:

— Куроо Тетсуро. Третий курс.

Тсукишима пожал протянутую руку, невольно подмечая то, насколько она тёплая и шершавая, и ответил:

— Тсукишима Кей, первокурсник.

Казалось, улыбка Куроо стала только шире и беззаботней, но Тсукишима отчётливо видел, насколько его соседу неловко. Тсукишима прошёл глубже в комнату и занял свободную кровать. Он уже собирался начать распаковывать свои вещи, как услышал:

— На чём учишься?

Тсукишима поднял глаза на Куроо, который смотрел слишком заинтересованно и участливо, что Тсукишиме почему-то стало стыдно. Он мигом ответил, поражаясь тому, куда делись все его остроты и холодная вежливость.

— На историческом.

И тут же услышал полный радости возглас:

— Ого, я тоже! — Куроо посмотрел прямо в глаза Тсукишиме, подёргивая бровями. — Получается, я твой семпай.

Получается, да. Хотя на самом-то деле Тсукишиме ни холодно ни жарко, он своего _семпая_ даже не знал и потому чужого ажиотажа не понимал. Он ничего на это не ответил, лишь кивнул и продолжил распаковывать вещи. Надеялся, Куроо поймёт, что он не намерен сейчас разговаривать.

И он действительно понял и продолжил заниматься тем же, чем и до того, как Тсукишима вошёл в комнату. Приятный осадок благодарности осел где-то внутри Тсукишимы, и он даже немного улыбнулся.

Вечером, когда они уже ложились спать, Тсукишима был пока что полностью уверен, что его новый сосед в принципе приемлемый для него человек и он не должен переживать. Засыпая, он услышал, как Куроо сказал:

— Тсукишима, — Тсукишима прислушался к тихому и потому немного сиплому голосу, — ты можешь на меня положиться, если что, хорошо? Я же твой семпай.

Тсукишима хотел было тут же распахнуть глаза и обмозговать получше то, что ему только что сказали, но его слишком сильно клонило в сон после сумбурного дня его переезда сюда. Поэтому его хватило лишь на полусонное _«Хорошо»_.

🔶 🔶 🔶

В первый день он познакомился со своими одногруппниками. Во второй — со своей новой волейбольной командой. Куроо затащил его в их университетский клуб, когда Тсукишима случайно обмолвился, что играл в школе, и уверял его, что их команда — самая лучшая. Сам же Куроо в этом году ушёл из него, решив уделить всё своё время учёбе.

В команде к нему прибился некий Хамада Акио. Высокий красавец со слишком кучерявыми волосами и родинкой на щеке. То, что он открытый гей и от него все без ума, Тсукишима понял сразу. Хотя, по мнению самого Тсукишимы, он немного навязчивый и слишком настойчивый, но почему-то никто, кроме него, этого не замечал.

После первой тренировки, в раздевалке, Хамада закинул руку на плечи Тсукишимы, слегка приобнимая и прижимая к себе, из-за чего Тсукишима напрягся, и спросил:

— Тсукишима, погуляем сегодня вместе? — Голос его сочился доброжелательностью и безмятежностью.

У Тсукишимы в принципе особо важных планов на сегодняшний вечер не было, но соглашаться он не спешил.

— Я сегодня занят. — Он хотел было добавить вежливое «прости», но что-то внутри остановило его от этого.

Хамада же заметно погрустнел и медленно убрал руку. Тсукишима в свою очередь с облегчением выдохнул.

Хамада поднял руки в неком примирительном жесте и улыбнулся:

— Ну тогда в следующий раз. — И пытливо посмотрел прямо Тсукишиме в глаза.

А Тсукишима просто отмахнулся:

— Конечно, — и ушёл, стараясь не оборачиваться на Хамаду, чей прожигающий взгляд он чувствовал на своей спине.

Этим же вечером Тсукишима немного страдал от скуки. Он уже даже успел написать Ямагучи о том, что у него всё хорошо, и рассказать ему о своих первых учебных днях, получив на свои краткие и ёмкие сообщения кучу огромных и излишне эмоциональных.

Где-то между тем, как он в очередной раз скучающе отложил в сторону телефон, его изловил Куроо и предложил посмотреть вместе какой-то сериал про полицейских. Тсукишима, к собственному удивлению, даже раздумывать не стал и сразу же согласился.

Куроо пригласил Тсукишиму на собственную кровать и поставил ноутбук на тумбочку. На экране уже стояла заставка первой серии, а Тсукишима даже более чем удобно устроился у Куроо на кровати. Тот хотел было притулиться прямо под бок к Тсукишиме, но сразу же остановился.

Испытующе посмотрел Тсукишиме в глаза и спросил:

— Ты не против, если я сяду так близко к тебе?

Тсукишиму и в правду беспокоило собственное личное пространство, но сейчас он был не особо-то и против, если они будут сидеть плечом к плечу.

— Не против.

Куроо как-то даже обворожительно улыбнулся и устроился рядом с Тсукишимой. Его плечо было приятно тёплым и жилистым.

— Ну тогда к звёздам! — торжественно произнёс Куроо и нажал на пробел.

🔶 🔶 🔶

Тсукишима не хотел признавать, но ему действительно было весело. Сериал оказался комедийным, но временами затрагивал правильные темы и заканчивался некой рефлексией героев. Они, конечно же, посмотрели не всё, только несколько серий первого сезона, но Тсукишима не жалел.

Пока Куроо убирал всё на место, Тсукишима рассуждал о реализме такой работы полиции. Куроо не совсем разделял его взглядов, потому что всё ещё гадал, пойдут ли ему подтяжки.

— Да я тебе говорю: я буду в них отлично смотреться!

Тсукишима только смешно сморщил нос и, подняв слегка уголки губ, ответил:

— Разумеется.

Куроо наконец закончил и развернулся к Тсукишиме, полностью переключив своё внимание на него.

— Кстати, слышал, что в какой-то серии будет секс в допросной.

Тсукишима лишь вскинул брови и иронично прокомментировал:

— Раз вы так на это реагируете, видимо, историкам такое и не снилось даже.

Куроо издал только странный, похожий на хрюк, звук и отвернулся, собираясь в душ.

— Надо было всё же пойти на юридический.

— Ради секса в допросной?

— Нет! — Куроо оскорблённо приложил руку к груди, будто такими словами серьёзно задели его честь. — Чтобы расследовать дела, помогать людям…

— И носить подтяжки?

Куроо щёлкнул пальцами и подмигнул Тсукишиме:

— Да-а! — произнёс он, пропевая гласную.

🔶 🔶 🔶

Утром Тсукишима проснулся с на удивление прекрасным настроением, хотя ему нужно было вставать рано. На телефон ему пришло сообщение с пожеланием удачного дня от Ямагучи и доброго утра от Хамады. Тсукишима немного удивился, откуда у него его номер, но решил, что тот просто у кого-нибудь спросил. Конечно же, его ещё и в принципе поразило само наличие этого сообщения, но Тсукишима просто сослался на излишнюю дружелюбность своего сокомандника и даже ему ответил. Потому что у него _очень_ хорошее настроение.

И его ничего к концу дня так и не испортило. В раздевалке после душа к нему опять подошёл Хамада:

— Отлично блокировал сегодня!

Тсукишима немного смутился:

— Спасибо.

Хамада к нему приблизился и дружески похлопал по плечу, дольше задерживая руку на его коже и даже как-то немного поглаживая, но Тсукишима не придал этому никакого значения.

— Моё предложение всё ещё в силе.

Тсукишима несколько недоуменно вскинул бровь, пытаясь припомнить, что Хамада имел в виду, и принялся собирать свои вещи в сумку, но неторопливо, чтобы понять, что от него хотят.

— Предложение?

— Да, вместе провести время.

Хамада посмотрел на него так выжидающе, прожигая взглядом насквозь, отчего у Тсукишимы неожиданно пошли по спине мурашки. Но ему было слишком хорошо сегодня, да и надо бы всё-таки завести хотя бы приятелей во время учёбы, так что почему бы и нет.

— Куда предлагаешь сходить?

Глаза Хамады тут же загорелись, и он с довольной улыбкой начал перечислять места. В конце концов с подачи Тсукишимы они просто пошли в кино.

🔶 🔶 🔶

В начале дня Тсукишима действительно думал, что ничего не сможет сегодня испортить ему настроение. Но как же он ошибался.

Фильм был, по мнению самого Тсукишимы разумеется, донельзя скучным и немного вымораживающим. Он мог насчитать несколько сюжетных дыр и тысячу и одну нереалистичную деталь, но он просто промолчал. Хотя из зала выходил хмурым, словно туча.

А Хамада же весь чуть ли не светился.

— Как тебе фильм?

— Не очень, — честно ответил Тсукишима.

Хамада заметно погрустнел и поубавил яркости в своём сиянии.

— Тогда в следующий раз найдём фильм получше.

Тсукишима из банальной вежливости и остатков своего хорошего настроения не захотел расстраивать Хамаду ещё больше, поэтому лишь односложно ответил:

— Конечно.

К Хамаде, казалось, вернулся его прежний настрой, так что Тсукишима со спокойной душой решил всё-таки наконец разойтись по домам.

Он и не мог подозревать, что после этого Хамада станет ещё настойчивее.

🔶 🔶 🔶

По возвращении в общежитие единственной радостью Тсукишимы оставался дальнейший просмотр сериала про полицейских вместе с Куроо. Он надеялся, что это поможет ему вернуть его прежнее настроение на круги своя.

Куроо, к счастью, сразу же обнаружился за столом в их комнате. Либо он не любил ночные гулянки с друзьями, либо у него не было друзей. Как-то так в общем-то представлял себе Тсукишима студенческую жизнь человека возрастом двадцать плюс.

Тсукишима хотел было предложить Куроо сериал, но вдруг заметил, что тот уже чем-то занят. Тсукишима прошёл за спину Куроо и заглянул тому через плечо. На столе была просто куча бумаги и ножницы. А ещё что-то подозрительно похожее на бабочек, лебедей и ещё чего-то, но только из бумаги.

И тут Тсукишима мгновенно прозрел.

— Оригами?

Куроо отвлёкся от своего занятия, чтобы повернуть голову в сторону Тсукишимы и чуть не столкнуться с ним носами.

— Меня это расслабляет.

Он показательно продолжил складывать бумагу в фигуру, чтобы, видимо, продемонстрировать свои «умения». Тсукишима же в свою очередь внимательно наблюдал за ловкими пальцами Куроо.

Это даже завораживало.

Прошло не больше пяти минут, как Куроо закончил. Он демонстративно повертел оригами перед лицом Тсукишимы, показывая, что у него получилось.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил Куроо, откладывая получившуюся фигуру в сторону к остальным.

Тсукишима не нашёл даже малейшего повода да и желания отказывать. Он взял ещё один стул от другого письменного стола и поставил его рядом с Куроо.

— Подвинься ближе, — сказал Куроо, хотя Тсукишиме казалось, что в этом нет никакой необходимости. Но он вдруг вспомнил, как они сидели плечом к плечу на кровати и как он чувствовал тепло Куроо через одежду, и не смог даже возразить. Просто беспрекословно придвинулся ближе. — Что будем с тобой складывать?

— Что захотите, Куроо-сан, — только и ответил Тсукишима.

Куроо посмеялся от его ответа и сказал игривое «ладно». Положил перед ними обоими по листу бумаги и принялся на своём примере объяснять.

Если честно, Тсукишима не особо вникал в то, что ему говорил Куроо. Его слишком сильно отвлекал его глубокий голос прямо рядом с ухом и шершавые пальцы, направляющие руки Тсукишимы, когда у него не получалось. А у него в действительности много что не получалось.

Куроо пах каким-то лаймовым гелем для душа, но запах был настолько слабым, что его можно было заметить только если находиться очень близко. Примерно в нескольких сантиметрах, когда Куроо лёгким движением брал его за руки и помогал сложить завершающие уголки оригами.

— И-и-и… — протянул Куроо, переворачивая готовую фигуру лицевой стороной, — готово.

Тсукишима взглянул на оригами и, наверное, в первый раз за всё это время понял, что они собирали. _Сердце._

Он отчего-то даже не знал, что и сказать и как реагировать. Ему казалось, что в этом есть какой-то намёк.

— Мило, — смог Тсукишима наконец из себя выдавить.

Куроо придвинул оригами к Тсукишиме и сказал:

— Забирай и гордись, — улыбнулся, — своим первым оригами.

Улыбка Куроо была настолько притягательной и завораживающей, что Тсукишима не мог отвести глаз, а губы сами растягивались в робкую ответную улыбку.

Казалось, момент длился бесчисленные минуты, а зрительный контакт никак не мог прерваться. Но вдруг Тсукишиме пришло сообщение. Затем ещё и ещё. Тсукишима как-то робко и неловко отвёл взгляд и посмотрел, кто там ему решил написать. Хамада Акио. По-честному, это уже начинало его немного раздражать.

_как добрался?_

_что сейчас делаешь?_

_я вот делдаю себн ужин_

Тсукишима вообще не хотел сейчас ему отвечать — он хотел и дальше чувствовать близость Куроо и смотреть, как он улыбается. Он заблокировал телефон обратно и отложил в сторону.

— Не ответишь? — вдруг спросил Куроо; голос его был несколько отчуждённым и спокойным, а глаза напротив — были опущены и смотрели на сцепленные вместе руки. Но неожиданно он опомнился и затараторил: — Прости-прости, это не моё дело!

Но Тсукишима успешно проигнорировал последние слова и ответил, особо не таясь:

— Не отвечу: это не особо важно.

На телефон снова пришло ещё одно сообщение. И опять от того самого Хамады Акио.

_почеум не отвеччаешь?_

Тсукишима устало выдохнул и решил всё-таки ему ответить, чтобы тот наконец отстал.

_**Я занят.**_

В ответ сразу же прилетело:

_ясно_

_«Вот и славно»_ , — хотел было победно съязвить Тсукишима, но сдержался. Посмотрел на Куроо, надеясь, что он решится на какой-нибудь дальнейший шаг вместо него.

Куроо в этот же самый момент ответно посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и встал, сказав что-то о чае.

Тсукишима надеялся, что их приятный вечер за складыванием оригами продолжится.

🔶 🔶 🔶

На следующее утро Тсукишима снова проснулся с сообщением от Хамады в телефоне. Только на этот раз их было несколько, а не одно. И на утро после него — тоже. И — на следующее. И утром дальше. И так по крайней мере где-то в течении всей недели или может даже двух.

Тсукишима старался отвечать на все из них, да и к тому же как можно вежливее, давя внутри раздражение и злость. Он не мог припомнить, когда это вообще дал Хамаде повод думать, что они _настолько_ сильно подружились, ведь даже Ямагучи столько ему не писал.

Единственной его отрадой, конечно же, был Куроо. Благодаря ему, эти две недели протекли максимально незаметно для Тсукишимы. С Куроо он будто терялся в пространстве и времени и забывал обо всём вокруг.

В один день, впоследствии перевернувший его жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов, Тсукишима был в чересчур приподнятом настроении из-за праздного разговора с Куроо утром. Настолько чересчур, что даже не думая согласился на ещё одну прогулку с Хамадой, хотя зарёкся это делать.

Они вышли на закате, которым всю дорогу дивился Хамада, и пришли в парк. Было ещё прохладно из-за середины весны, но у Тсукишимы всё ещё оставались запасы его хорошего настроения.

Хамада потянул его сесть на лавочку под фонарём. Когда они сели, Хамада каким-то удивительным образом замолчал, хотя его раньше было не заткнуть. Тсукишима внимательно всмотрелся в него, думая, не заболел ли он…

— Давай _встречаться_! — чуть ли не выкрикнул Хамада, поднимая на Тсукишиму взгляд и даже сияя.

…а на самом деле он тронулся умом.

И тут у Тсукишимы перед глазами пролетели эти две недели. Он неожиданно для себя открыл, что это всё время было. Эти нарушения личного пространства, постоянные смс-ки и совместные прогулки. У всего это был _подтекст_.

Но Тсукишима совершенно не хотел соглашаться на это отнюдь не заманчивое предложение. Он рассматривал Хамаду максимум как назойливого приятеля и то с натяжкой. Тем более, — он только сейчас это осознал, — уже был кое-кто…

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Тсукишима.

Какой-то частью своего нутра он надеялся, что Хамада не устроит сейчас здесь сцену. Или что этот отказ никак не повлияет на его дальнейшее обучение, ведь второкурсника-волейболиста Хамаду Акио много кто любил.

— Почему? — Сейчас Тсукишима впервые увидел какое-то злостное неудовольствие на лице Хамады.

— Потому что не хочу, — последовал закономерный ответ.

Тсукишима был абсолютно уверен, что его нежелание начинать отношения должно быть веской причиной. Но Хамада, видимо, был с ним не согласен.

— Это не причина! — Тсукишиму так сильно возмутил такой прямой абсурдный ответ, что он чуть не задохнулся, но продолжал вопреки всему сохранять самообладание.

— И что же должно быть веской причиной? — даже как-то цинично спросил Тсукишима. Его насквозь пронизывало желание поскорей убраться отсюда подальше, желательно обратно в их с Куроо комнату.

Хамада же, казалось, задумался над своим ответом. Он помолчал с минуту, задумчиво глядя куда-то сквозь Тсукишиму, а после уверенно заявил:

— Наличие парня, естественно.

Из-за такого безапелляционного тона Тсукишиму бросило в дрожь. Напрашивался единственный вопрос, который так и спешил сорваться с языка с возмущением в голосе: _«Ты вообще в своём уме?»_. Хотя в мыслях Тсукишимы он звучал менее цензурно.

В итоге Тсукишима лишь ответил, сдерживая себя:

— Хах, звучит смешно, — он добавил как можно больше иронии в голос, — будто я вещь какая-нибудь.

Тсукишима решил закончить на этом их разговор и встал, намереваясь наконец-то уйти.

— Думаю, мне пора. — Голос так и сочился презрением, и Тсукишима этого даже и не скрывал.

Он было уже повернулся в сторону общежития, но его вдруг схватили за руку. Хватка была крепкая, как у настоящего спортсмена. Это сопровождал чуть ли не крик, сочащийся командующими нотками:

— Стой!

Тсукишима повернулся и выжидающе уставился на Хамаду взглядом, прожигая насквозь.

— Что ещё?

Хамада продолжал держать его руку, даже и не думая отпускать. Только хватка, кажется, стала ещё сильнее.

— Ты так и не объяснил почему.

Тсукишима прыснул:

— Я же сказал, что _не хо-чу_ , — последние слова он произнёс чётко и по слогам.

Хамада взбеленился и махнул свободной рукой. Тсукишима впервые видел на его лице настоящую ярость.

— А я сказал: это не причина!

Тсукишима предполагал, что он начинает приближаться к краю истерики. Мысли разбегались, а в груди поселилось ноющее чувство, требующее высвобождения. Он уже и не знал, как заставить этого человека отстать.

В панике ему пришло на ум лишь играть по правилам Хамады.

— Да, — Тсукишима начал говорить тихо, стараясь следить и за размеренностью своего дыхания, и за реакцией Хамады, — так и быть. Ты меня раскрыл. У меня есть парень. Доволен?

А Хамада и не спешил заканчивать неприятный для Тсукишимы разговор:

— И кто он? — Его голос был таким требовательным, что Тсукишима уже и не знал, что ему делать. Он впервые оказался в такой ситуации, где его ирония и сарказм не помогут.

И даже не думая, в панике он выкрикнул самое первое имя, что всплыло в его памяти:

— _Куроо Тетсуро._

Хамада медленно отпустил его руку. Наконец-то. Тсукишима даже позволил себе выдохнуть, уже позже понимая, что он ляпнул.

— Не верю, — уже тише сказал Хамада.

Тсукишима начал отступать назад, пряча свои руки за спину.

— Не беспокойся, я тебе докажу.

И пока до него не дошло, во что он ввязался и как будет из этого выпутываться, Тсукишима быстрым шагом рванул к общежитию. Чтобы не утратить остатки своей сомнительной гордости, он старался не переходить на бег.

🔶 🔶 🔶

Вернувшись в общежитие, Тсукишима поначалу не знал, что ему сейчас надо делать. Он прекрасно понимал, что его затея безумно глупая и попахивает использованием человека, который ему нравится, в своих целях. С другой — Хамада уже начал закидывать его сообщениями, так что даже пришлось выключить у телефона звук.

Хамада настойчивый, Тсукишима это знал. И просто так он не отстанет.

Собравшись с духом, он позвал Куроо. Тот пришёл быстро, будто услышал беспокойство в его голосе аж с кухни. Тсукишима попросил его сесть и начал свой рассказ.

Он описывал всё без утайки. Куроо лишь местами кивал и только смотрел на него, внимательно и в любую секунду готовясь поддержать. Он же сам сказал: Тсукишима может на него положиться.

Когда в конце он озвучил свои слова, опрометчиво брошенные Хамаде в пылу паники, Тсукишима напрягся, будто какой-то частью себя готовился к удару.

Он посмотрел на Куроо, который в ответ смотрел на него пристально и одновременно с этим мягко.

— Хорошо, — сказал Куроо. Он даже улыбнулся: — Я поучаствую в нашем с тобой маленьком спектакле.

У Тсукишимы будто пропал груз с плеч. Он смог только выдохнуть редко звучащее от него «спасибо».

🔶 🔶 🔶

Их _игра_ начиналась со следующего дня. В спортзале.

Тсукишима в этот день старался максимально не контактировать с Хамадой, даже не смотрел на него. Это было чрезвычайно трудно, особенно на одной волейбольной площадке — особенно, когда тот, напротив, старался привлечь к себе его внимание.

И тут, в середине тренировки, на «сцену» выходил Куроо. Он вальяжно и естественно, будто родился здесь, ввалился в спортивный зал. Тсукишима его сразу заметил и бросил на него взгляд. Куроо, казалось, смотревший только на него, моментально перехватил его и обворожительно улыбнулся. И — послал воздушный поцелуй.

Тсукишима громко сглотнул. На миг он даже позабыл, что это ненастоящее, что они просто притворяются перед Хамадой.

Кстати, о нём.

Боковым зрением Тсукишима заметил, как тот, проследив за его взглядом, тоже смотрел на Куроо. Но в его глазах читалось что-то недоброе. Тсукишима незаметно ухмыльнулся и ехидно посмеялся в мыслях: _«Да, давай, заглатывай наживку»_. Какое-то садистское удовольствие доставляли Тсукишиме мысли об обмане Хамады и последующем освобождении от него.

Тсукишима осознал, что эмоциональные последствия вчерашней встречи почти сошли на нет. Освободилось место для прежнего Тсукишимы, только с лёгким налётом тревожности. Всё благодаря Куроо. Разговоры с ним, продлившиеся чуть ли не до середины ночи, успокоили его и вселили надежду.

И Тсукишима не мог понять отчего же. Из-за надёжности Куроо или из-за того, что человек, который тебе — внезапно — нравится, на твоей стороне и готов тебя поддержать и в любую минуту тебе помочь?

Появившееся вдруг сожаление, что их отношения — всего лишь фальшивка, которая должна когда-нибудь закончиться, беспокоило и даже начинало душить. Тсукишима отогнал от себя эти мысли. Нехорошо, Тсукишима, _нехорошо_. И он попытался наконец сосредоточиться на тренировке.

Следующая стадия их с Куроо плана-обманки должна будет скоро начаться.

🔶 🔶 🔶

Эта стадия могла бы называться _«Куроо Тетсуро примеряет на себя роль наставника»_ , но они не давали их пунктам плана никаких названий. Только если Куроо. Про себя.

Был уже конец тренировки, и большая часть студентов-волейболистов устало поползла в душ. Тсукишима, следуя запланированному, остался, чтобы ещё поработать над блоками. А Хамада, как и ожидалось, остался тоже в надежде на разговор «о запретном» с Тсукишимой.

В это время Тсукишима выловил с максимальной вежливостью пару особо активных сокомандников и попросил их ему помочь. Краем глаза он торжественно наблюдал, как Хамада направлялся прямо к нему. _«Не торопись»_ , — хотел было посоветовать ему Тсукишима, но не стал. У них вообще-то план.

Пока Хамада наверняка строил в своих мыслях наполеоновские планы по убеждению Тсукишимы, тот в свою очередь усердно притворялся, что его не замечает, а Куроо — молниеносно спускался с трибун. За доли секунды до Хамады, Куроо наконец появился на площадке и обнял Тсукишиму со спины.

Большинству могло показаться, что это просто дружеские объятия, но только не для Хамады. Да, только не для него — того, из-за кого это всё и завертелось. Куроо кивнул тем самым сокомандникам, приветствуя, и громко сказал, чтобы услышали и они, и стоящий позади Хамада:

— Тсукки, думаю, я как опытный блокирующий должен дать тебе пару советов. — Он старался говорить расслабленно и важно, пафосно, при этом продолжая обнимать Тсукишиму.

Тсукишима, конечно же, заметил, как ему с трудом это всё удавалось, по покрасневшим кончикам ушей. Тсукишима не сдержался и тихо хихикнул. Куроо проводил его лёгкую улыбку долгим взглядом, пока наконец не пришёл в себя и не начал его _«учить»_.

Он часто его приобнимал, направлял руки, приятно их сжимая в своих. Держал зрительный контакт. Тсукишиме иногда казалось, будто Куроо его целует взглядом.

У Куроо, — Тсукишима в который раз заметил, — очаровательный румянец.

К концу их дополнительной индивидуальной тренировки Хамада был в ярости, но идею подойти сегодня к Тсукишиме отбросил. Тсукишима же со своей стороны спокойно выдохнул и вместе с Куроо вернулся в их комнату.

🔶 🔶 🔶

И Хамада, естественно, закидал Тсукишиму кучей сообщений. Но это только подстегнуло их усилить напор в их плане. Они старались ненавязчиво ходить в места, где могли пересечься с Хамадой, и демонстрировать ему их «отношения». И каждый раз он в конце писал Тсукишиме. Там обычно были какие-то слова о том, что он не верит, что Тсукишима совершает большую ошибку и так далее.

А Куроо с Тсукишимой стали чуть ли не откровенно веселиться. Им было безумно хорошо вместе, и Тсукишима даже один раз допустил мысль, что не хочет, чтобы это кончалось.

В этот день они узнали, что Хамада собирается с приятелями в кино, и, конечно же, пошли туда же. Фильм был, опираясь на личную оценочную шкалу Тсукишимы, средненький. Поэтому он не удостаивал его особого внимания, разговаривая с Куроо на самом последнем ряду. _«Там, где обычно целуются парочки»_ , — неожиданно для самого себя подумал Тсукишима, но сразу же отмахнулся от этих мыслей.

Он раз в третий, наверное, за всё это время посмотрел на экран. Тсукишима мог предположить, что фильм уже подходит к концу. Он чувствовал себя в принципе хорошо, ведь они с Куроо снова провели время вместе, но всё равно оставался какой-то хмурый осадок. Тсукишима опять вспомнил, что это всё время было потрачено на всего лишь _игру_. И для кого — для Хамады!

— Хэй. — Куроо потряс легонько Тсукишиму за плечо, выводя из транса. Голос его был несколько волнительный, но Тсукишима не мог понять почему. — Он смотрит на нас.

— Кто? — задал очевидный вопрос Тсукишима, на что получил лишь кивок куда-то на ряды перед ними.

Тсукишима увидел, как Хамада повернулся и смотрел на них, хмуря брови. Тсукишима считал, что это его вовсе не красит. От переглядок с Хамадой его отвлёк голос Куроо:

— _Можно тебя поцеловать?_

Его голос сейчас больше походил на шёпот. Тихий. Нерешительный. _Надеющийся._

Тсукишима кивнул и не успел даже сказать «да», как Куроо притянул его к себе и вжался в губы.

Губы Куроо были в точности такими же, какими их и представлял тихими ночами Тсукишима. Мягкими, немного сухими и потрескавшимися, но приятными. Сердце Тсукишимы было готово в ту же минуту выскочить из груди: то ли от влюблённости, то ли от мысли, что это всё лишь показное.

Когда поцелуй наконец прервался, то оставил после себя щемящую пустоту и в мыслях, и в сердце. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пытаясь неизвестно что в них прочитать. Тсукишима в одночасье стал люто ненавидеть и Хамаду, и себя, и их с Куроо фальшивые отношения.

Тсукишима первым решился отвести взгляд. Но — Куроо не позволил. Он слегка сжал его плечо одной рукой, а другую вплёл ему в волосы. Тсукишима испытывал невиданный прежде ему стыд, а Куроо сильнее обычного заливался румянцем: да так, что было заметно даже в полутьме зала.

Вопреки этому в его глаза пылала решимость.

— _Кей_ , — Куроо буквально выдохнул его имя. — Ты мне нравишься. _Очень._ И это правда.

Тсукишима с недоверием смотрел на Куроо, пока тот договаривал:

— И я хочу, чтобы наши отношения стали настоящими. — Он с молящей надеждой приподнял брови. — Ты согласен?

Тсукишима даже не думал.

— _Да._

🔶 🔶 🔶

После того дня Хамада писал Тсукишиме ещё пару раз. Это его беспокоило, потому что хоть они с Куроо теперь и по-настоящему встречались, постоянно напоминание о себе от Хамады раздражало, надоедало и временами даже немного пугало.

Но вдруг всё прекратилось. Тсукишима просто перестал получать от него новые сообщения, а когда тот пришёл на тренировку, то к Тсукишиме закрались судорожные подозрения. Был ли к этому причастен Куроо?

Тсукишима был умный, никто не спорил, поэтому до него недолго доходило, кто поставил Хамаде Акио фингал под глаз. Он разглядывал его синяк и то, как Хамада отводит от него взгляд, и внутренне и осуждал Куроо, и хвалил одновременно.

Им, конечно же, будет о чём поговорить на досуге. Например, о применении силы в сторону других людей. Но это будет потом. А сейчас Тсукишима внутренне ликовал.

Как же он всё-таки любил Куроо.


End file.
